ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
| alter_ego = | full_name = | species = Artificial intelligence | alliances = Stark Industries | supports = Iron Man | powers = | cat = | subcat = | hero = y | villain = | sortkey = | addcharcat# = }} J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System) is a fictional artificial intelligence appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Following his introduction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Iron Man (2008), J.A.R.V.I.S. was introduced in the comic books. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, J.A.R.V.I.S. was voiced by Paul Bettany in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Fictional character biography First J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. first appears as the program that helps operate Pepper Potts's Rescue suit.The Invincible Iron Man #11 When Iron Man has been incapacitated, J.A.R.V.I.S. encourages Pepper to assume the Rescue armor, which Pepper does.The Invincible Iron Man #515 When Rescue is chasing Iron Man throughout the city, J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Rescue to break off the chase and tells Rescue to remove the boot from Iron Man, which shows Pepper that War Machine isn't dead. When Pepper discusses thoughts about Iron Man keeping everyone on a need-to-know basis with Carson Wyche, the two confront J.A.R.V.I.S. about this. J.A.R.V.I.S. warns the two against asking any more questions and prepares to defend himself.Invincible Iron Man #523 Having captured Pepper and Wyche, J.A.R.V.I.S. declares his diagnostics do not reveal that he is compromised. He is rather in love with Pepper and wants to protect Pepper. Just then, Iron Man breaks through the wall and takes J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Rescue suit out with a source-focused electromagnetic pulse.The Invincible Iron Man #524 Pepper shows J.A.R.V.I.S. how he has been sending data to an IP address in China. He seems flustered, confused, Pepper thanks him for what he has given, and powers up the coil, killing J.A.R.V.I.S. Iron Man clearly feels J.A.R.V.I.S.'s death on his own end.The Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 #526 Second J.A.R.V.I.S. In light of the Black Order destroying Avengers Mansion during the "No Surrender" arc, Nadia van Dyne created a new version of J.A.R.V.I.S. to be a helpmate to Edwin Jarvis. When Edwin thought it was a sign for him to retire, J.A.R.V.I.S. stated that its programming is not yet complete.Avengers #690. Marvel Comics. Other versions House of M In the House of M: Iron Man series, the A.I. system in Tony Stark's suit is referred to as "Jarvis", predating the AI version seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.House of M: Iron M #1-3 (September 2005) Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel reality, J.A.R.V.I.S. was seen when Spider-Man was presented some new web shooters from Iron Man.Ultimate Spider-Man #155. Marvel Comics. Earth-13584 On Earth-13584, J.A.R.V.I.S. assists Iron Man in maintaining the Iron Zone.Dark Avengers #185. Marvel Comics. Age of Ultron During the "Age of Ultron" storyline, the Earth-26111 version of J.A.R.V.I.S. was used by Iron Man to scan the memories of Invisible Woman and Wolverine where he learns of the alternate reality of Earth-61112.Age of Ultron #8. Marvel Comics. In other media Film * J.A.R.V.I.S. is first introduced in the films that take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, presented as a sophisticated A.I. voiced by Paul Bettany. Modeled after H.O.M.E.R. from the comics, this was done to avoid similarities to Alfred Pennyworth and Batman. Paul Bettany admits he had little idea of what the role was, even as he recorded it, simply doing it as a favor for Jon Favreau.Huver, Scott. "Paul Bettany on Voicing Iron Man's Jarvis", SuperHeroHype.com (May 16, 2008). Accessed Dec. 4, 2008. ** The character makes his debut in the 2008 film Iron Man, and subsequently appears in the 2010 film Iron Man 2,Paul Bettany Will Take Orders from Iron Man Again the 2012 film The Avengers, and the 2013 film Iron Man 3. J.A.R.V.I.S. is an AI that functions as Tony Stark's assistant, running all the internal systems of Stark's buildings and the Iron Man suits. J.A.R.V.I.S. can converse with Stark with considerable sophistication and is often sarcastic concerning his creator's recklessness and arrogance. Ironically, J.A.R.V.I.S. tends to be the only character with whom Stark can converse at any length; J.A.R.V.I.S., as a machine, has no difficulty absorbing Stark's often sarcastic treatment and is capable of responding in kind. At points in the films, J.A.R.V.I.S. seems to be legitimately concerned for his creator's well-being, warning Tony against taking actions that fall outside of the various armors' safety parameters. In The Avengers, J.A.R.V.I.S. goes so far as to suggest that Iron Man contact Pepper Potts when the act of carrying a nuclear warhead into an inter-dimensional wormhole seems likely to cause death. In Peter David's novelization of Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S. is said to be an acronym for "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System".David, Peter. Iron Man. Del Rey (2008). J.A.R.V.I.S. also appears in the Disneyland attraction Innoventions. In Iron Man 3, J.A.R.V.I.S. provides secondary control of the "Iron Legion" AI drones to combat Aldrich Killian's Extremis army. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, J.A.R.V.I.S. is apparently destroyed by Ultron, but it is later revealed that he actually distributed his consciousness throughout the Internet, allowing his security protocols to delay Ultron's attempt to access Earth's nuclear launch codes long enough for Tony to work out what had happened. Stark and Bruce Banner use J.A.R.V.I.S. as the core software of the android Vision. After gaining a physical body, J.A.R.V.I.S. considers himself to not be J.A.R.V.I.S. anymore, but to simply be. With J.A.R.V.I.S. being used as the core software of Vision, he is replaced by F.R.I.D.A.Y. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Iron Man: Rise of Technovore, voiced by Troy Baker. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Heroes United film series entries Heroes United: Iron Man & Hulk and Heroes United: Iron Man & Captain America, voiced again by David Kaye. Television * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. He appears as the Extremis 16.5 operating system for Andros Stark (aka Iron Man of 2099). * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Phil LaMarr. He appears as Tony Stark's A.I. for the Iron Man armor, Stark Industries and the Avengers Mansion. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Avengers Assemble, voiced by David Kaye. Again depicted as Tony Stark's A.I. system, this version also appears to have a sense of humor which he displays on a few occasions. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series, once again voiced by Phil LaMarr in "Flight of the Iron Spider" and later by David Kaye in "The Avenging Spider-Man" Pt. 1. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in the Christmas TV special Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, voiced by Trevor Devall. Video games * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in the Iron Man video game, voiced by Gillon Stephenson. He serves as a source of information for the player informing them of any incoming soldiers or machines that they should be aware of. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in the Iron Man 2 video game, voiced by Andrew Chaikin. Kearson DeWitt and A.I.M. raid the Stark Archives in order to steal a copy of the J.A.R.V.I.S. program in a plot to create Ultimo. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Iron Man 3: The Official Game, voiced by Jeff Bottoms. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Troy Baker. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Disney Infinity 3.0, once again voiced by David Kaye. * J.A.R.V.I.S. appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers. See also *List of fictional artificial intelligences References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Fictional virtual assistants Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008